


Go to sleep, Jared.

by kaylormendes



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Soft Boys, dad connor basically, evan is smol and loves his boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylormendes/pseuds/kaylormendes
Summary: Jared gets drunk and loves his boyfriends a little extra.





	Go to sleep, Jared.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so old and cringeworthy but its soft and i still love it for some reason.

It was around 11:30 when Connor felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He very carefully tried to pull it out without disturbing Evan, who was quietly asleep on his chest. The two boys had spent the night cuddled on the couch watching Finding Nemo, while Jared had gone to hang out with some other people at a party that night. His two boyfriends were surprised that he was getting mixed up in that crowd but didn't think that one night could do too much harm. Evan and Connor both hated the party scene for multiple reasons and had opted for the option of just hanging out at home alone together while Connors family was all away for different reasons. Connor squinted his eyes at his phones screen to see none other but Jared’s name. 

Not gay bros  
Jare: hi sexies i love you guyshd soo fuckifjd much! All the homo, u guys R hot. Marry me?? djdjsjsh 

Connor rolled his eyes at Jared's drunken message but began to type a response anyways. 

Con: How much have you had to drink, Jared? 

Jare: Um? maybe a billion? HHAHA 

Con: Coming to pick u up, be there in 10 

Jare: dick appointmentjsnd?!??! 

Connor ignored his last text and looked down sadly at Evan, not wanting to wake his tired boy up. 

“Ev, baby. Hi, you. We gotta go pick Jared up, the loser is wasted. Sorry to wake you.” Connor pressed a kiss to Evans head and spoke softly. Evan sat up and rubbed at his eyes. 

“Is he okay? What happened? Did something happen to him?” Evan rambled, standing up and getting ready to leave. Connor stood up after him. 

“He's fine, Bear. I just don't want him out anymore when he's this drunk. Nothing happened, he just texted in the group chat and i'd just rather have him home. Come here, let me grab you a jacket and then we can leave.” Evan was holding onto Connor's hand with both of his as he followed him into Connor's bedroom and single handedly pulled out an oversized hoodie. 

“Put this on, baby. It’s cold out.” 

Evan slipped into Connor's hoodie and and smiled contently, loving how big it was on him. 

“Cutest guy in the world.” Connor mumbled and began to walk out to the car with Evan trailing behind, still tired. The boys buckled into Connor's car and drove to the address that they had gotten out of Jared earlier in the day. As they pulled up to the house, they were lucky to spot their boyfriend standing in front, bouncing on his toes. 

“Stay here, Ev.” Connor winked at Evan before getting out of the car and walking to Jared. 

“Con Con, you came. Thank you so much. I missed you.” Jared threw his arms around Connor's neck tightly. 

Conor, taken aback by Jared's sudden affection, hugged back for a second and then let him go. Jared was usually not cuddly or too nice, for that matter. He was almost never the one in the relationship to be soft or to initiate affection. Especially not with Connor. Evan was a different story, because the two boys both seemed to have a soft spot for their other boyfriend. 

“Alright, Kleinman. Let's get going. Evan’s tired, so be considerate when you get into the car, yeah?” Connor walked back to the car while Jared clung to his side. Jared clambered into the back seat.

“Evan, hi. I missed you so much. I need to tell you something.” Jared whispered to the boy in the front seat, rather loudly. Evan giggled softly. 

“What do you need to tell me?” He asked the drunk boy. 

“I love you. I love you so much. So unbelievably much. I just love you, okay? I love you, Evan Hansen.” 

“I love you too, Jarebear.” Evan grinned happily at his drunk boyfriend. 

“You too, Connor, Love you so so much.”

“Mhm, love you too, Kleinman. Let's go home my babes.” Connor took one last look at his boyfriends and then turned his head to the road as he began to drive home. The boys pulled up to Connor's house and Connor looked around to find Evan practically asleep next to him. 

“Sit tight, Jare. I’ll be right with ya.” Connor turned off the car and walked around the the passenger side. He opened the door and leaned in to unbuckle Evan and managed to get him in his arms. Evan hardly reacted to being picked up and simply laid his head on Connor's shoulder, like he always did. Connor softly shut the door and then opened up the back door to get Jared, who was much more awake than Evan. 

“Cmon, Jared. Let’s get you guys to bed, yeah?” Connor held out a hand to Jared while holding Evan with the other. Jared took it happily and followed Connor into the house.  
“Con, i’m not tired.” Jared announced as they made their way upstairs and into Connor's bedroom. 

“We gotta go to sleep with Evan. You don’t want him to be alone, do you?” Connor tried to reason with his normally stubborn boyfriend. 

“Hm..bed with you and Ev. I know some better things we can do in there than sleeping.” Jared tried to wink at his taller boyfriend and Connor laughed at his boyfriend’s antics. 

“No, bub. I know that would be fun but Bear is asleep, remember? He likes to cuddle, and so do you. We gotta keep him warm. Just sleep tonight, Jare. You’ll be tired when you’re all snuggled up in bed.” 

Jared rolled his eyes but didn’t bother to argue. 

“Jare, do you wanna be a really good boyfriend and go and get Ev’s bear in the living room? It’s on the couch, babe.” Connor needed a quiet minute to put Evan in bed and knew that he needed the bear in case he woke up during the night, anyways. Jared nodded eagerly at the chance to help his boyfriend and Connor mumbled a quiet ‘be careful’ to a very drunk Jared. Jared stumbled off to find the teddy bear and Connor turned his attention back to Evan, who was stirring in his arms. 

“Con.” Evan smiled sleepily at his boy. 

“Hi, baby. Someone's tired, it’s bed time.” Connor lovingly looked back at Evan and pulled back the covers on his big bed. Evan was resistent to let go of Connor, but let him put him down when he promised to sleep next to him. 

“Wheres Jared?” Evan spoke up again, his eyes struggling to stay open. 

“He went to go get your teddy. He’ll be up soon. Do you need anything else?” 

“No, i’m perfect.” Evan smiled the softest smile in the world. Connor sat down on the edge of the bed next to Evan. 

“You are perfect, aren’t you?” Connor winked playfully at him and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. Evan giggled quietly. 

Jared came back into the room holding the bear with a smile taking up his face. 

“For you, Ev.” Jared handed Evan the bear and then leaned in to press kisses all over Evans face. Connor smiled fondly at his cute boys but had to step in when Jared slid his hands under Evans shirt and dug his fingers into his sides, making Evan explode with laughter. 

“Alright, enough of that, babes. Bedtime. C’mere you.” Connor scooped up Jared and walked over to the other side of the bed with him in his arms. He tucked Jared into the comforter and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“I'm gonna turn off the lights, you gotta be quiet so that Evan can sleep, okay? You can do that right?” Connor ran a hand through Jareds hair and then rested his hand on his cheek gently.

“I can do that.” Jared confirmed, nodding seriously.

“That's my boy.” Connor smiled at him, standing up to get into his side of the bed. Jared grabbed for his hand causing Connor to turn back towards him. 

“Yes, Jared?” Connor faked being annoyed. 

“I love you.” Jared smiled up at him.

“Love you too. Goodnight, Jarebear.” 

Connor made his way to the other side of the room and shut off the lights. Evan reached out for him due to the sudden darkness and Connor got into the bed next to Evan, grabbing his hand. 

“Hi, munchkin.” Connor nuzzled into Evan’s neck and pressed soft kisses to the skin. Evan giggled quietly and grabbed at Connor’s shirt. Jared snuggled up to Evans other side and let out a content sigh. 

“Night. Love you guys.” Evan spoke quietly, a tired tone back in his voice. 

“Goodnight you beautiful people, I love you so much.” Jared added, squeezing Evans hand. 

Connor said one last goodnight to his boys and made sure Evan had his bear before closing his eyes and beginning to relax. 

 

It was a few hours later that Connor was scrolling through tumblr on his phone, unable to sleep. 

“Con?” Jared whined, barely awake as he lay in bed with his boyfriends. 

“Yes, Jarebear?” Connor playfully groaned at drunk jared, who wouldn't go to sleep. 

“Is Ev sleepy?” 

“Evans asleep, Jared. What did you need?” 

“Did I tell you that i love you?” 

“Only a million times tonight, sweetheart.” 

“Oh. Well I do. I love you.” 

“Love you too, Jare. Try to go to sleep.” 

“I can't. I wanna cuddle. Hold me.” Jared whined.

“Alright, come here, monkey. Be careful of Evan.” Connor sat up and reached over Evan to pull Jared over to him. Jared let connor pick him up and the taller boy placed Jared into his lap so that he was straddling him, Jared snuggling his head into Connor's neck and letting out a content sigh. 

“Goodnight, baby.” Connor murmured, running a hand through Jareds hair and then pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He felt Jared finally begin to relax in his arms and smiled to himself as his boyfriends breathing began to even out. Taking one last look at his two sleeping puppies Connor closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep as well, knowing that he was the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
